Legolas's Betrayal
by ElvenRanger
Summary: Legolas falls in love with a beautiful girl in Lothlorien. But Aragorn fears Legolas is making a grave mistake. *Finished!*
1. Temariel

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm getting really irritated by the fact that everyone reads only the first chapter, and assumes this is Mary Sue crap. The problem with that idea is that I really really dislike Legolas the pansy elf, okay?**

** This IS NOT A MARY SUE!**

**And if you read past the first chapter, you will know absolutely why.**

** Thank you.  
**

Legolas met her in Lothlorien, after Mithrandir's death. She had silver hair, and silver eyes, and her smile was like the rising sun. He saw her as he wandered in the many gardens of Lothlorien, a shining angel, dancing in a moonlit clearing, covered in snow. He stood like one entranced, watching her graceful movements, worship in his eyes. She glanced his way once or twice, but did not speak. Finally he spoke, breaking the silence.

"Is this a dream, for if it is, I wish it would never end." he said.

"This is no dream, Legolas of Mirkwood." she said continuing her dance.

"How is that you know my name, though we have never met?" he said.

"All in Lothlorien know your name, and the names of your companions." She said. She danced to him, and stopped inches from his face. She looked in his eyes, and her smile stole his heart. "Will you not dance with me?" she asked, her eyes alluring.

"I would dance with you forever." he whispered, as he took her hands in his. She led him into the middle of the clearing, holding his eyes with her own. They began to dance. The rest of the night seemed to pass by in a blur. Later, all he could remember was her shining eyes, and her soft voice, and the moonlight in her hair.

Then the moon went down, and a light showed in the East. Slowly she dropped his hands and turned away.

"Wait." he said. "Why do you go?"

She turned back to him, sorrow in her eyes. "I must." she said. "My father is old fashioned, and would have me marry one of Lothlorien. I cannot be found with any outsider, even one such as you, my prince," she said, putting a hand to his cheek.

"I would brave anything for you." he said.

"I know." she said.

"Lady, my heart begs to know: What is your name?" he asked softly.

"My name?" she said softly, moving forward till they were scant inches apart. "My name is Temariel." She kissed him on the cheek, then as suddenly as she had appeared, she had disappeared, into the evening mist.


	2. The Ranger

Hi! Thanks for your reviews. You're probably not going to like me so much in the later chapters, but I don't really care. JUST READ IT!  
  
Legolas returned to the pavilion given to the Fellowship after the third night with her, still in a daze. Aragorn was sitting a little off by himself by a tree, whittling something; the hobbits slept still, and Gimli and Boromir were deep in conversation. Legolas did not wish to talk with the dwarf and Boromir, so he went and sat by Aragorn, who glanced at his face, and saw the dazed look in his eyes.  
  
"You look like you have seen a ghost, Legolas." Said Aragorn.  
  
"Not a ghost, but an angel." Legolas replied. He related his encounters with Temariel to Aragorn, going back often to talk about her beauty.  
  
Aragorn smiled slightly. He's as lovestruck as when I first saw Arwen, he thought to himself. "Does this angel have a name?"  
  
"I will never forget it." he said, lying back on the grass and looking at what sky could be seen through the branches of the trees. "Temariel."  
  
Aragorn frowned slightly. "Does that not mean shadow?"  
  
"Well, her shadow is beautiful, just like the rest of her." Legolas said.  
  
Aragorn's frown deepened. "Legolas," he asked carefully. "How many times have you come to Lothlorien?"  
  
"Oh, many times. I was here a few years ago, actually."  
  
"And have you ever seen this Temariel before?"  
  
Legolas sat up and looked at Aragorn, distrust showing in his eyes. "You think I did not see her!" he said.  
  
"No, it's just that I would not trust one you have only seen by moonlight, especially considering the person you accompany!" said Aragorn, gesturing to the sleeping Frodo.  
  
"I will trust who I will, Ranger." Legolas said. "You are not my keeper."  
  
Aragorn felt a twinge of hurt at his friend's words, but ignored it. "You are my friend, Legolas. I would not see you hurt."  
  
Legolas stood, anger and indignation on his face. "Why would she hurt me? She loves me. I thought you, of all people, would understand. Apparently I was mistaken." He stalked down to the pavilion, and struck up a conversation, his emotions firmly masked behind a calm facade  
  
He is not himself, thought Aragorn, watching the elven Prince with concern. This elven girl, Temariel, she is not what she seems. He will go to her again tonight, I know it. I will follow him, for I fear that this girl is dangerous.  
  
Fun ain't it? The next chapter is FUN, But I'm not telling why. Give me more reviews, and I give you the next chapter. 


	3. A Request

Thanks a ton for your feedback, only one more chapter to go! R&R!  
  
* * * * *  
  
That night, Legolas waited till all of the company was asleep, then he stole out of the pavilion, going to Temariel's clearing. Aragorn waited till Legolas was out of sight then followed the elf, into the night. To Aragorn it looked almost as if Legolas sleepwalked, and this sat ill in his heart. I fear I was right to think there was danger in that woman. As he walked, Aragorn realized that there was no moon this night, and he grew fearful for his elven friend. This is not good, he thought to himself, but he pressed on, determined to help his friend.  
  
When Legolas reached Temariel's grove, there she was, dancing in the darkness. She looked almost like a wraith, shrouded in shadow. This thought troubled him for but a moment, till he brushed it off. She saw him, and slowed her dance holding out her arms in a silent invitation. He took her hands, and once again they danced.  
  
Aragorn now reached the grove, and watched them dance with growing apprehension. She is beautiful, he thought. But this just troubles me more.  
  
Close to midnight Temariel slowed the dance to almost a standstill, and look up into Legolas's bright eyes. "If I asked it of you, Legolas, would you do anything for me?" she asked, silver eyes gleaming.  
  
"Anything, my lady, my love." he said, and kissed her.  
  
"Get me the One Ring, my darling, and I will be yours." She said.  
  
"Yes, mistress." Legolas said kissing her hand.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I'm evil huh? Or I should say, Temariel is evil. R&R, and I'll give you the last chapter. It's very cool. 


	4. The Solution

Haha! I'm on my last and most favoritest chapter. Thanks for all your feedback! R&R, R&R!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Aragorn's heart froze in his chest at these words, but only for a second. Quick as lightning he drew Andùril and charged into the clearing. Temariel and Legolas both looked up, surprise in his face and cold fury in hers. At her command, Legolas drew his blades, his face blank and expressionless.  
  
"You will not hurt her!" he cried, and attacked.  
  
He's trying to kill me! Aragorn thought as he fought for his life. I've got to end this quickly, or he'll kill me and go for Frodo. Suddenly, Andùril flew from his hands, landing behind him. He was disarmed. Legolas kept up his attack, slashing left and right. Finally Aragorn was backed up against tree. Legolas smiled a smile not his own, and moved to finish him off. Aragorn had only one choice. He made a fist and swung, hitting Legolas square on the jaw, sending him flying into a snowbank, where he lay still. "I'm sorry, Legolas," Aragorn muttered, then turned to the elf maiden.  
  
But it was no elf maiden that stood before him, but a she-witch, silver hair and silver eyes shining with a dark light, her mantle red as blood. She screamed, and Aragorn fell to his knees, trying to protect his ears from the piercing sound. She flicked her hand, and he flew back, into a tree. He fell to the ground, stunned, dizzy with pain. And still she screamed, an ear shattering wail that pierced his soul, bringing tears even as it brought pain.  
  
"Enough!" cried a voice, clear and cold and ringing. Temariel's cry abruptly halted, and Aragorn was able to lift his head to see the newcomer. It was Galadriel, shining with a bright, radiant light, Nenya glowing fiercely on her hand.  
  
"Leave this place, foul creature. As bearer of Nenya, the ring of adamant, I banish you. By Eärendil's star I banish you. In the name of all that is true and good, I banish you! Begone, foul she-witch, begone!" she cried.  
  
The witch snarled, and charged Galadriel, her hands like claws.  
  
"Aragorn," cried the Lady of the Wood.  
  
He rose to his feet, and charged crying, "As Aragorn, heir to the throne of Gondor, I banish thee!" and stabbed the witch straight through her heart.  
  
The witch let out one last cry, screaming like a wild animal, and then she was gone, leaving only a pool of blood behind her.  
  
"Lady, why was that she-witch in your wood?" asked Aragorn, breathing heavily. It felt like a rib was cracked.  
  
Galadriel reached out and put a hand to his side. He immediately felt no more pain, and was able to breathe easy. "I do not know," she said, staring off into space. "They have been encountered outside my Wood, but never within."  
  
"She wanted the Ring," Aragorn said, and shuddered.  
  
"That would have been grave indeed." She said. "Where is Legolas?"  
  
"Oh!" cried Aragorn, and dashed to where Legolas lay.  
  
Galadriel followed, and touched Legolas's forehead briefly. "He is fine. You did what you had to do."  
  
Legolas stirred, then opened his eyes slowly. "I do not believe I have ever been knocked out before." He said, and sat up. Then his memory came rushing back, and a cold light came into his eyes. "Where is she?" He asked, his voice full of anger. Then, softer, "Frodo.is he."  
  
"The she-witch that called herself Temariel is dead, and Frodo and the One Ring are safe." Said Galadriel, smiling.  
  
"Then all is well." He said. He turned to Aragorn. "Aragorn, I'm sorry. I acted like a fool."  
  
"One bewitched has no responsibility for his own actions, my friend." said Aragorn. "No apology is needed."  
  
"I must go discuss this with Celeborn." said Galadriel. She smiled sadly. "Our time left here in Middle-Earth grows short. Sleep well, friends." She said, and walked off toward her bower.  
  
"Come, Legolas." said Aragorn, walking down the path back to the pavilion. Legolas hesitated, and looked at the last remains of Temariel.  
  
"Farewell," he said, then went to catch up.  
  
-Fin-  
  
* * * * *  
  
What? I like saying fin. And if you keep reading my stories, you'll see a lot more of them. So. you're done with this story, read my other story, the Adventures of Rhone and Nori. More like a saga, actually. I'm also going to be posting some of my poems and a very dark HP fanfic. E-mail me if ya want to see it. 


	5. Author Note: Thanks, guys!

Well… since the story's all done, and I've got quite a few reviews… I just want to thank everyone!

**Tam Breo:** My first reviewer! Yay, thank you for reviewing!

**Joselyn Greenleaf:** I don't know if you finished it, but thanks for reviewing anyway!

**Joan Milligan:** …. You didn't read the rest of it did you? --

**Erin Elenya:** Too bad she wasn't one! o

**Sick Little Fiend:** …I suppose you didn't get to finish it either?

**Dorkie:** I don't know if you ever read the last chapter, but it seemed like you enjoyed most of it.

**Drusilla9:** Thanks, even if you didn't get to finish it!

**Eva:** Thank you very much!

**Vedgiegirl:** I didn't feel bad for him. I don't like him so much… that was therapy. .

**Baka Neko Molly-chan:** OOOOOOOoooooh, I don't CARE if the elvish is incorrect. I'm a fan, but I was taking a little artistic liscence there!

**Pan Silvertongue:** blush Aww, thank you… now I feel all good about myself!

**Elfie5:** Thank you! I hated how the movies made him so infinitely wise. I'm sorry, but barf…

**Alpiyn:** That's nice, dearie. Have a cookie…I'm glad you thought the last one was the best though, I did too… though I severely doubt you'll ever read this, since you're not really on fanfic anymore… but then, neither am I! o

**Sparkle Glowstick:** I was just in the right mindset for it, I guess!

**Ryu-cat:** Thanks a ton for the input. I always thought Legolas needed to be put in his place.

**Dreamkeeper:** Maybe I will do an epilogue…but not any time soon… it will be in the distant distant future… like next Tuesday!

**YOU ARE A BITCH:** deep breath AHahahahahahahahahahahahhaahahahahaha breath Ahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahaha…. Heh heh heh… Santa on your side, whoo hahahaah… heh…giggle…oh, that was the funniest thing I've ever read.

**Glynnis:** I like the length it's at, actually.

**Ladyvirgo:** w00t! I changed someone's mind! See, not a Mary Sue!

Once again, thanks again everyone for your support and reviews, even you, YOU ARE A BITCH…(giggle)…

Thanks, and maybe check out my other stories :D

--Elven Ranger


End file.
